¿quien soy?
by war21
Summary: la busqueda de una pregunta sin respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Quién soy?**

¿Cuántas cosas pueden ocurrir en un año¿Cuántas pueden ser simplemente iguales durante toda la vida?

Hay personas que me consideran voluble, frió, altanero, sarcástico, entre otras tantas cualidades, muchas otras creen que simplemente soy arrogante, mientras tanto yo me pregunto ¿Quién soy? Se que mi nombre es Terruce G. Grandchester, que mi madre es Americana…Eleanor Baker, famosa y aclamada actriz, mi padre… claro el "gran" Duque de Grandchester un "respetable" y noble Ingles, es extraño que casi nadie este enterado sobre mi origen, a veces hasta lo disfruto, creo que es algo interesante sobre mi persona, una famosa actriz teniendo un hijo con un duque no es algo que se vea todos los días, debería considerar hacer una historia sobre eso… y montar una obra de teatro… me imagino la expresión de mi padre, creo que entonces si me llevaría nuevamente preso. Ese es otro aspecto de mi formación, siempre en internados, despreciado por mi madrastra, ignorado por mi padre, sin saber nada de mi madre, bien eso resuelve el aspecto de ser frió ¿ y de que otra manera me podría defender si no es con sarcasmo?, yo se que no soy una persona fácil de tratar, hay ocasiones en que ni yo mismo me soporto¿soy algo mas que eso¿ soy algo mas de lo que me cree la gente?¿soy algo mas que un actor de Brodway?.

Nadie sabe, que odio el invierno, que toco la armónica para olvidar auque solo logro recordar, que solía tomar y fumar desde muy joven, que me gusta montar a caballo para relajarme, que aprecio el silencio mas que a las palabras aunque suene raro de un actor que de eso vive, de hacer llegar las palabras, que mi obra favorita es romeo y Julieta, que esa misma obra trae los mejores y peores recuerdos de mi vida aunque suene contradictorio.

Muy pocos saben, que antes y después de una obra o de cada ensayo vengo a la azotea del teatro a tocar la armónica y a tener un largo dialogo conmigo mismo, que me gusta trepar árboles para observar a las personas, que de regalo de navidad me gustaría una buena dosis de pecas pero no de manera literal, que tengo últimamente fobia a los días en que nieva , que eso es sobre todo a partir de hace casi un año en que perdí algo muy preciado, que desde ese día tengo que estar con alguien por una deuda moral y por miedo a que se suicide por culpa mía … si efectivamente ese no fue un buen día… bueno y tampoco el día en que por poco unos focos me llegan a matar y a causa de eso mi compañera de teatro por salvarme la vida perdió la pierna…"Genial la vida es bella". o)

-**Terry!!! Terry!!! La obra esta por comenzar y Susana te espera abajo.-** dijo agitado el ayudante de Robert, que acababa de llegar.

- **Gracias Mark iré en un segundo**… **¿Mark¿Podrías recordarme en donde estamos?-** pregunto Terry interrumpiendo su monologo silencioso.

- **¿perdón¿Cómo dices?-** respondio dudoso de la pregunta.

- **Sí Mark, no me pongas esa cara, escuchaste bien, es solo una simple pregunta.**- dijo Terry bajando de un solo brinco de donde se encontraba recostado.

-**Oh! Disculpa solo que me pareció un poco extraño, estamos en Chicago**.- dijo mirando extrañado al actor.

- **bien, gracias… ¿podrías esperar con Susana en lo que bajo?, con el frió ella no se siente muy bien, no se porque demonios insistió en venir.-** pregunto Terry algo apenado.

- **Sí, no te preocupes, esperare con ella**.- contesto con una sonrisa Mark.

**Bueno una vez mas interrumpido y sin encontrar la respuesta a quien soy, Chicago, Chicago, Chicago, es extraño regresar aquí…-** dijo en casi un susurro el actor mientras se disponía a bajar al encuentro con su muy conocida "novia". ...

* * *

¿Cual será el remidió para olivar?, creo que seria un buen invento… Sì!!! Una "pastilla para el olvido". Muchos dicen que las personas olvidan con el alcohol¿será cierto?, no creo que sea una buena solución para mi, de por si muchas personas me consideran imprudente e inquieta… ¿en verdad mi voz será tan fuerte y molesta?, no siempre es mi intención gritar, muchas veces no me doy cuenta… ¿a que se referirá la Tía abuela con que tengo que crecer y madurar? Es decir… no soy una fruta! Y mucho menos quiero crecer!!! La única vez que me vi como un adulto y trate de serlo, todo se arruino y eso dolió, dolió mucho, duele ser adulto, mis sueños como adulto y al lado de alguien, siendo responsable y con una familia se vinieron abajo…Creo que por eso prefiero estar sola, pensando que todavía soy una niña y disfrutado de lo poco que tengo, disfrutando de trepar árboles, sin lujos y sin muchas aspiraciones, sin nada que esperar de la vida, lo poco que llegue a mi me hará feliz. Por eso me siento segura viviendo en el hogar de Pony, ahí nada ni nadie me pueden dañar¿será tan difícil entender lo que quiero, o mas bien lo que no quiero¿Por qué todos mis amigos juzgan mis decisiones¿Por qué todos insisten en querer sacarme d mi burbuja?... me estoy cansando del discurso de todos, todos me dicen lo mismo " Candy tu no eres así, tu eres una persona feliz y que lucha por lo que quiere"

si, claro que saben ellos de quien o como soy si ni yo misma lo se, esa es una buena pregunta ¿quien soy?, Ni siquiera se quienes son mis padres, y sobre luchar ja ja… yo luchar por lo que quiero ¿es sarcasmo acaso?, si lo único que realmente quise lo abandone…

**-Candy?, Candy? …CAAANNNDDYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!-** Grito un ya exasperado Archie.

**-Wa!!!!!! Archie me asustaste¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME GRITAS ASI?!!!!!!!!!!!**- replico molesta la rubia.

**-No grites, estamos en un lugar público, llevaba más de 5 minutos hablándote y no me respondías¿Qué querías que hiciera? Si llevas media hora pensando, negando con la cabeza, haciendo muecas y sin hablar**.- le explicaba el chico imitándola en sus movimientos.

**-¿Qué dices? Yo no hago muecas!!!-** contesto Candy molesta..

**-Claro que las haces y muy graciosas.-** decía el joven burlándose.

-**Por cierto ¿A dónde me llevas¿Por qué tanto misterio?-** pregunto Candy inspeccionando la calle por la que caminaban.

**-Quiero comprobar y aclarar algo y si es así terminar con esto de una buena vez**.- contesto Archie con una mirada de preocupación.

-**No entiendo, en verdad Archie, sabes que no me gusta salir y menos cuando esta nevando, no me gusta esta época del año. **

**-¿a si¿desde cuando?-** cuestiono de manera sospechosa.

**-No lo se, no me hagas esas preguntas**.- le contesto la chica evadiendo su mirada.

**-¿Qué paso hace un año que regresaste de Nueva York Candy?**

**-No paso nada**.- ella simplemente evadía esa pregunta

**-¿no¿y por que regresaste inconsciente?**

-**No lo se, ok?, …** - dijo deteniéndose de pronto para mirarlo-**Archie hemos caminado mucho,¿Llegaremos pronto?**

-**Sí,-** contesto, prosiguiendo con su caminata.

**-Me gustan las sorpresas, pero me siento nerviosa**…- de pronto observo de fijo hacia un lugar.- **¿Por qué hay tanta gente en ese lugar?**

**-Sucede que están esperando para entrar al teatro, y supongo que también muchos son fanáticos de los actores.- **contesto el sin darle importancia a la expresión de la chica.

**-TEATRO!!! NO ARCHIE NO ME GUSTA EL TEATRO!!! POR FAVOR VAMONOS!!!- **le grito nerviosa y pálida, el teatro era una de las cosas de las cuales evitaba para no recordar.

**-¿Qué pasa Candy por que te pones así? Me estas asustando.-** preguntaba Archie tomándola del brazo para que no se fuera.

**-Suéltame!!! por favor, quiero irme al hogar!!!**

-**No Candy quiero saber que sucede. Ya estamos en la entrada … y mira la gente ya esta entrando**.- decía esto jalándola para poder entrar mas al fondo del teatro gracias a la resistencia de ella.

**-¿Qué.,quee o..bra es¿y con… quien?,-** preguntaba ella con voz cortada presintiendo las intenciones de su amigo.

**-¿por que estas temblando así? Es Otelo, y es con un actor que antes te agradaba ver…-** contesto el sarcástico mientras la tomaba de los hombros para mirarla de frente- **¿por que lloras así? Contéstame!,-** gritaba el ya desesperado, no tenia idea de que era lo que había ocurrido entre el actor y ella, pero el estaba para ponerlo en su lugar, por cualquier cosa que le hubiera hecho a su Gatita, y que ella terminara con eso de una buena vez y pudiera seguir con su vida, porque de lo que estaba seguro era que ese actor de 5ta era el culpable del cambio de Candy, aunque ella nunca hubiera hablado de eso.

* * *

**-no se por que tu insistencia en venir Susana**.- le decía Terry molesto, recargado en la pared de un rincón del teatro, junto a Susana, donde nadie podía verlos.

-**Sabes que me gusta acompañarte y aunque sea así disfrutar del Teatro**.- contestaba ella con su característica voz de victima.

**-Ahora tendremos que esperar a que la gente entre a sus lugares para que nadie me vea y te pueda llevar a tu lugar.**- le decía el mientras se asomaba para ver si ya toda la gente había entrado a sus lugares**-¿Por qué no dejaste que Charly te llevara?-**pregunto visiblemente enojado-

-**Creo que el tenia algo que hacer y no me gusta molestar a la gente, yo podría haber llegado sola, tu fuiste el que insistió en acompañarme hasta mi lugar.-** replico ella en su defensa, y recargándose sobre el brazo de el ya cansada de las muletas-

**-Esta bien, vamos creo que ya todos están en sus lugares y yo tengo que regresar a mi puesto porque si no Robert me matara.-** decía el ya mas tranquilo y tomándola en sus brazos para llegar mas rápido mientras ella llevaba sus muletas en mano.

**-Gracias Terry- **decía sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa la joven mientras caminaban por los pasillos del teatro - **¿Escuchas eso? Alguien esta llorando**.

Mientras iban caminando se acercaban más al llanto de esa chica, era un llanto que en la opinión de Terry ¿dolía¿Por qué se sentía mal por ese llanto?. De pronto paro en seco al observar de quien se trataba. Y en su asombro solo alcanzo a escuchar la voz de la chica que traía en brazos pronunciando un nombre del cual hacia mucho no escuchaba.

**- ¿Candy?** - pregunto asombrada Susana, haciendo voltear a los dos chicos que tenía en frente-

-** Susana** – Candy volteo y al observar esa escena, que ya había vivido antes, se aferro más a los brazos de Archi que la sostenían fuerte al ver que la chica perdía la fuerza de sus piernas. Momentos después solo pudo observar directamente hacia unos ojos color zafiro ya muy conocidos por ella que la observaban de igual manera. Así estuvieron unos segundos, para asombro de los otros dos que se encontraban con ellos, hasta que el de ojos color zafiro bajo la mirada. Le dolía demasiado ver esos ojos esmeralda y sobre todo ver esos ojos sufriendo. Candy en ese momento malinterpretando ese gesto, y sin poderlo soportar mas salio corriendo del lugar. Todos se quedaron por unos momentos estáticos. Hasta que la voz de Terry se hizo escuchar.

**-¿la obligaste a venir no es así?-** Pregunto serio a Archie, mientras bajaba a Susana y la colocaba en una silla que se encontraba ahí.

-**Sí, QUIERO SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!!!, ELLA NO ES LA MISMA DESDE QUE VOLVIÓ DE NUEVA YORK, CUANDO FUE A VERTE!!!!-** grito desorientado Archie!!

**-ERES UN ESTUPIDO!!!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAERLA!!!!!!!! SOLO HAS LOGRADO EMPEORAR LAS COSAS!!!!** – Gritaba Terry desesperado, mientras tomaba su cabeza en sus manos tratando de pensar.

**-¿EMPEORAR QUE¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?-** pregunto irritado Archie.

**-CALLATE!!! AHORA DEBEMOS IR A BUSCARLA!!!... MALDITA SEA ESTA NEVANDO!!!-** Terry no sabia que hacer, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería golpear a Archie y lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera tan preocupado por la pecosa.

**-Terry!! Terry!!-** en ese momento llego Mark corriendo, pero al verlo y ver su expresión se detuvo asustado.

**-¿QUE?!!!** – Le grito Terry, queriendo desquitar su enojo con el que se le pusiera en frente.

**-Perdona pero Robert te busca, la obra esta por comenzar**.

**-DEMONIOS!!! Dile a Robert que tiene dos opciones, que utilice al suplente o que cancele la obra, porque en estos momentos conmigo no cuenta.**

-**Pero Terry… tu publico**- Trato de intervenir Susana, pero al momento de observar la mirada iracunda que le dirigió él, solo pudo bajar la cabeza y mantenerse callada.

**-Mark dile a Robert que me disculpe, después le explicare, y luego por favor regresa y quédate con Susana.**

**-AHORA TU ARCHIBAL!!! VE A BUSCARLA HACIA LA DERECHA QUE YO IRE HACIA LA IZQUIERDA!!!**

Así se dividieron en su búsqueda, dejando a una Susana intranquila y triste, nunca había visto a Terry ni tan enojado ni tan preocupado, el la seguia queriendo, posiblemente el nunca dejaria de hacerlo y ella se tenia que hacer a la idea,


	2. Chapter 2

**M**is dedos frios y mi pelo  
que **me golpea en tus recuerdos**  
y me persigues en la sombra tu  
de donde sales tu?  
de donde sales y me atacas  
**de donde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme..hipnotizarme  
y elevarme..y elevarme.**

_Terry seguía corriendo por las calles de Chicago, y Candy no debió llegar muy lejos, así que siguió buscando hasta que sus ojos pudieron distinguir un parque y si conocía lo suficiente a Candy ella se debería encontrar ahí. Se detuvo un momento debajo de un árbol para tomar un poco de aire…_

**-¿eres feliz?-** se escucho la pregunta desde lo alto del árbol, y el conciente de quien se trataba, se recargo de espaldas al mismo, un poco mas relajado de saber que ella se encontraba bien.

**-Sigues siendo una entrometida ehh!!**

**-Sabes que estoy hablando en serio Terry.**

**-Sabes que yo también**- hizo una pausa para después continuar- **¿en verdad quieres saberlo?-** pregunto observando hacia la nada.

**-no estoy muy segura, pero supongo que sí**.- contesto dudando un poco.

**-No.**

**-…**

**-Lo he intentado, juro que lo he hecho… he seguido con mi vida, o con lo que queda de ella** - sonrió de medio lado.- **¿tu lo eres¿Tú eres feliz Candy?**

**-No… Sabes? Nunca le conté a nadie, pero cuando estudiaba enfermería, fueron a reclutar enfermeras para la guerra y estuve a punto de ofrecerme de voluntaria**.- dijo ella de golpe recordando ese evento en su vida, aunque fuera extraño que en ese momento llegara a su mente.- **y sentí miedo, mucho miedo, y no precisamente a la muerte o a lo que me fuera a enfrentar estando allá, todo paso muy rápido y tu recuerdo fue lo primero que llego a mi mente, vinieron imágenes tuyas, yo te acababa de encontrar y no quería volver a perderte, ése era mi principal temor. Por eso Flamy se ofreció primero y fue a ella a la que mandaron. Tiempo después cuando lo razone me di cuenta de que te habías convertido en lo más importante para mí, me di cuenta de que tú eras mi destino y mi camino… Nunca conté con lo que pasaría después y mucho menos conté con el hecho de que en un solo día lo perdería todo, incluso la felicidad que prometí.**

**-Lo siento mucho Candy yo nunca quise hacerte daño.**

**-Yo tampoco quise hacerlo… TERRY LA OBRA!!!** – grito ella recordando el por que Terry se encontraba en Chicago.- **¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar actuando.**

**-Que observadora eres!!!-** dijo el chico con sarcasmo-** y antes de contestar pequeño Tarzan , creo que deberías bajar de ese árbol.**

_La chica bajo con agilidad siendo ayudada por Terry._

**-¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?-** pregunto cuando estuvo abajo.

**-Fácil, solamente tenia que buscar un lugar con muchos árboles para saber que ahí se refugiaría una mona pecosa como ¡tú!-** contesto el tocando la punta de su nariz.- **jajaja…**

**-TERRY¿Cómo te atreves?...** **y bueno ¿me dirás que sucedió con la obra?…**

**-No lo se, supongo que se cancelo por el día de hoy. Ahora por culpa de usted señorita tendremos que presentar la obra mañana. AHH!! Y tú le tendrás que dar explicaciones al Director, porque ten por seguro que le diré que todo fue culpa tuya.**

**-YO¿QUE¡MIA!-** decía rápidamente con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

**Jajaja, pero no te pongas así, el no es tan malo, creo que la que en verdad te dará problemas será Karen, esa si es una histérica y las Fans…UUFF!!-** dijo el soplando hacia arriba.

**-KAREN!! Ayyy noo!!!.-** sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos.

**-Jajaja**- continuo burlándose Terry de las reacciones de Candy. **---****Ahora Candy debemos regresar, tu primo el elegante debe estar preocupado y con unas ganas tremendas de matarme. **

**Contigo** todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe  
me haces eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante si..y a cada hora

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el teatro Archie regresaba corriendo, para ver si Candy había regresado. Y encontró a Susana con Robert el director de la obra._

**-¿No han regresado?-** pregunto el chico altamente alterado.

_Susana solo negó con la cabeza, seguía sentada en el mismo lugar donde la habían dejado._

**-Bueno jóvenes yo me retiro al hotel¿segura Susana que no quieres ir a descansar tu también?-** pregunto el Director.

**-Si, te lo agradezco, pero prefiero esperar a que Terry regrese.**

**-Esta bien, y por favor díganle a Terry que lo estaré esperando en el hotel porque me debe una explicación.-** pidió Robert dirigiéndose a los dos chicos para después marcharse.

**-¿cancelaron la obra?-** pregunto Archie a Susana.

**-Sí, al parecer la cambiaron para el día de mañana, a el publico no le hubiera gustado que actuara el reemplazo de Terry, muchos solo vienen a verlo a el, se ha vuelto muy famoso y…**

**-Si, lo se**- corto de pronto Archie la conversación de Susana.

**-¿Qué eres tu de Candy¿Terrence y tu ya se conocían?-** pregunto con extrañeza Susana.

**-¿y tú porque tantas preguntas?-** dijo molesto Archie- … **lo siento no quise ser descortés, me encuentro un poco alterado, disculpa- **pidió arrepentido el chico- **mi nombre es Archibal Cornwell, mucho gusto**- dijo dándole la mano a la joven- **Candy es mi prima y a Granchester lo conocí hace tiempo en el colegio en Londres**.

**-¿sabes si ahí se conocieron Candy y Terry?-** pregunto curiosa la rubia.

**-Sí, eso creo… tu eres la novia de Terry ¿no es asi?.**

**-Sí**- dijo simplemente Susana bajando la mirada.

**-¿y tu por que conocías a Candy?-** esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Susana.

**-Primero la conocí aquí en Chicago, después la volví a ver cuando ella fue a NY y salvo mi vida.**

**-¿Cómo¿salvo tu vida¿en Nueva York?-** pregunto confundido el chico.

**-¿No hablaron con Candy después de que regreso de NY?**- Susana no podía creer que la familia de Candy no estuviera enterada de lo sucedido entre ellos.

**-¿Qué es lo que tendría que decirnos?, ella no dijo nada, el día en que volvió la encontraron inconsciente en el tren y después paso lo de mi hermano y…**

**-¿inconsciente?-** interrumpió Susana el dialogo de Archie que parecía mas hablar con el mismo.

**-Sí, al parecer fue por estar tanto tiempo expuesta al frió**.

**-Lo siento**- dijo Susana con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-¿lo sientes¿Por qué¿tú sabes que fue lo que sucedió entre Candy y Terry?**

**-Sí...**

_Susana iba a agregar algo mas pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos, era Karen que venia hacia ella hecha una furia._

**-TÚ SUSANA!!!-** grito señalando Karen a Susana mientras se acercaba- **¿QUIEN SE CREE GRANCHESTER PARA LARGARSE ASI?¿CREE EL GRAN DIVO QUE TODOS ESTAMOS A SU DISPOSICIÓN? AHORA POR SU CULPA TENDREMOS QUE ESTAR MAS TIEMPO AQUÍ¿DONDE ESTA??**-Pregunto mirando hacia ambos lados- **AAAAAAAHHHH!!! PERO CUANDO LO VEA….**

**-Karen calmate por favor, no estoy como para soportar tus gritos-** pidió Susana

**-QUE ME CALME JA! Yo no soporto tu presencia y no me estoy quejando o si? Ademas…**

**-Lo siento señorita**- Archie intervino antes de que eso se pusiera mas feo - **lo que sucede es que tuvimos una emergencia, vera… mi prima esta,mmm digámoslo así "perdida" y la estamos buscando por eso Terry no…** - antes de poder terminar Archie fue interrumpido bruscamente por Karen.

**-¿usted quien es¿Quién demonios es su prima¿y que tiene que ver Granchester si a el no le interesa ni su propia… sombra?-** pregunto Karen dándole la cara a Archie.

**-Bueno yo soy Archibal Cornwell mucho gusto … y mi prima es Candice White …-** nuevamente el chico fue interrumpido por una muy asombrada Karen.

**-¿CANDY?-** grito la chica- **¿CANDY, CANDY¿LA ENFERMERA?-** pregunto sorprendida mirando fijamente a Susana.

**-Sí, la misma** – contesto el chico, aunque fue un poco ignorado.

**-¿Candy?-** Karen volvió a preguntarle a Susana, no podía salir de su asombro pues ella conocía una parte de la historia de ese triangulo. Todos en el teatro sabían del compromiso adquirido por Terry después del accidente en donde Susana le salvo la vida, pero solo Karen sabia de la existencia de Candy y de lo que ella significaba para Terry, así que lo demás era fácil de deducir.- **Vaya! esto si que se esta poniendo bueno-** decía Karen sin poder quitar la cara de asombro, mientras Susana la retaba con la mirada- **Pero no me mires así Susana, yo solo digo lo que pienso-** dijo cínicamente la chica, para después con una gran sonrisa continuar.- **¿así que Terry salio en la búsqueda de su EX?, que romántico ¿no te parece Susana?-** pregunto burlona.- **bueno además esa chica algún día tenia que volver a aparecer al igual que la cordura de Terrence ¿no?**

**-Cállate Karen por favor**- pidió suplicante Susana.

**-No entiendo nada de lo que sucede…¿podría alguien explicarme?- **pidió Archie observando a las dos jóvenes que al parecer entendían mucho mas que el.

**-Bueno creo que mi QuEriDisimA Susana puede ayudar a tus interrogantes** – dijo Karen exagerando su voz – **ya que ella es la que salvo la vida de su amor no correspondido Terrence Granchester.**

**-Cállate Karen…-** pidió Susana después de ver la cara de sorpresa del primo de Candy **– ni Karen ni yo somos quienes para contarte algo que Candy por alguna razón no quiso hacerlo.**

_Aunque después de lo dicho por Karen Archie ya presentía algo de lo que había pasado._

**-Ahora¿podrías hacerme el favor de acercarme las muletas para poder ir a esperar en la entrada del teatro y ver si vienen?, creo que a dejado de nevar y ya me canse de esperar aquí sentada**- pidió Susana a Archie que rápidamente le acerco las muletas.

**-YO voy con ustedes!!, por nada del mundo me pierdo esto!!-** dijo una muy emocionada Karen.

_Lo que nadie se esperaba y mucho menos Susana es que dos personas ya se encontraban en la escalera del Teatro conversando, sin notar su presencia._

* * *

Sentada aqui en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta.  
**dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras**  
sentada aqui en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo

- **Detente Candy-** pidió Terry ya cuando Candy se encontraba subiendo ya las escaleras a la entrada del teatro.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Candy sin querer observarlo presintiendo lo que vendría y sabiendo lo que ella tendría que hacer-** Terry hace frió y quiero irme a casa, además Archie debe estar muy preocupado**- continuo ella dando vuelta sobre su talón al observar que el chico había parado un escalón debajo de ella.

**-¿Qué va a pasar?-** pregunto viéndola casi a su altura ya que ella se encontraba un escalón arriba.

**-¿Qué va a pasar?-** ella repitió como en murmullo la pregunta- **¿Qué opción tenemos Terry?, creo que lo mejor será despedirnos definitivamente, al vernos solo nos hacemos mas daño, por eso yo había evitado todo contacto con el exterior.**

**-Que fácil ¿no?... decir adiós y punto.**

**-¿y que quieres hacer Terry?, Susana te quiere, ella dio todo por ti y yo le estoy agradecida por eso**.

**-¿agradecida? Jajaja ¿y ese agradecimiento es el que te da derecho a jugar con mi vida?**- pregunto ya en un tono molesto Terry.- **¿Qué no lo entiendes Candy? esta decisión no le esta haciendo bien a nadie, ni siquiera a la misma Susana. Antes del accidente ni siquiera éramos amigos, no nos conocemos, ella no entiende mi manera de ser, ni yo la de ella, creo que con esto lo único que obtendremos será mas amargura**.

**-Pero pueden conocerse… Terry yo no puedo hacerle esto¿que pasara si ella intenta suicidarse de nuevo?.**

**-…**

**- lo ves, ni siquiera puedes conterstar, yo si te conozco Terry y muy bien y se perfectamente que no podrías vivir con algo así. A pesar de aparentar ser una persona fría, tienes un gran corazón y así como eres es que me gustas...- **hizo una pausa para despues continuar mas tranquila-** Ese día en el hospital yo sabia que una parte de ti había decidido quedarse con Susana, por eso fui yo la que se despidió en ese momento, porque sabía que cualquiera de las dos decisiones que tu pudieras tomar te dolerían y si estaba en mis manos evitarte mayor sufrimiento lo haría. Así que no me preguntes que si por agradecimiento a Susana puedo jugar con tu vida, porque no es así.** – termino ella bajando la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-No hagas esto Candy por favor**- dijo el actor al momento en que se dejaba caer de rodillas y se abrazaba a las piernas de la muchacha en una ultima suplica**.- no te despidas mi niña**.

**-Terry no me hagas esto tu a mi por favor-** pidió ella también llorando.-** tu puedes lograr lo que quieras y lo sabes, eres noble y muy fuerte y le has demostrado a todos que podrías conquistar el mundo si quisieras**- decía ella mirando hacia la calle vacía mientras acariciaba el suave cabello - **además¿sabes algo? de alguna manera siempre estaremos juntos, tenemos nuestros recuerdos, eso nadie nos lo podrá quitar, siempre puedes recordar los momentos felices que vivimos… Terry te amo y puedes tener la seguridad de que eso nunca cambiara. Solo que en este momento necesitamos decir adiós. **

Asi se quedaron durante unos minutos, ambos con lagrimas en los ojos, una nueva y triste despedida, el hincado ante ella y ella aun acariciando su cabello mientras la abrazaba y sin poder quitar la vista de la calle vacía.

**Y me conoces mas que nadie, pero me haces vulnerable  
con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul  
de donde sales tu?  
de donde llegas y me atrapas  
de donde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme..hipnotizarme  
y encantarme y enredarme**

* * *

_Otras tres personas observaron casi toda la escena aunque no pudieron escuchar gran cosa, solo algunas palabras cuando elevaban la voz, los 3 miraban hacia la entrada del teatro, en silencio y con cuidado de no ser vistos._

**-Vaya! Si me lo cuentan no lo creo, el polo norte Granchester suplicándole a una chica**- decía Karen con voz cortada y sosteniendo un pañuelo con el que se secaba algunas lagrimas.- **realmente debe quererla-** dijo sin querer.

**-Y ella a el**- aseguro Archie todavía asombrado por lo ocurrido.- **el Ingles engreído, nunca lo imagine…-** de pronto recordó a la chica de muletas junto a el**.-OH! Lo siento Susana-** dijo apenado al ver a la pálida chica.- **¿te encuentras bien?**

**-…**

**-pero que pregunta tan tonta, como va a estar bien después de lo que esta viendo, Claro, además de ver el sufrimiento que causan los chantajes**.- dijo Karen sin pelos en la lengua y sin poder contenerse, ella le había llegado a tener mucho aprecio a Terry, en cierta forma eran muy parecidos, sobre todo en el carácter y la arrogancia, y para ella ver ahí al chico fuerte y presumido convertido en polvo le partió el corazón. Ella conocía muy bien a las Marlow y sabia perfectamente lo que le hicieron a Terry. Siempre considero a Susana una mosca muerta y rogona, pero cuando se entero de lo del accidente, realmente llego a admirarla por su valentía, admiración que duro muy poco, ya que cuando vio a Terry al día siguiente del estreno de Romeo y Julieta se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, después se entero de la partida de Candy y de que ahora el actor se encontraba de novio con Susana, cosa que le pareció extraña ya que el no soportaba mucho tiempo a la tierna y melosa rubia, que después de unos meses en recuperación se convertiría en la sombra del actor. Fue en ese momento que entendió que ese "supuesto acto de amor" no valía nada, ya que para su manera de pensar esos actos no se cobran y mucho menos valiéndote de la felicidad de una persona y era evidente que Terry no era feliz.

**-CALLATE KAREN TÚ NO SABES NADA!!!**

**-Lo que se es que si realmente lo amaras no lo retendrías a tu lado.**

**-Perdí la pierna por salvarlo, y ahora no puedo cumplir mi sueño, no puedo hacer nada sin el… lo necesito**.- dijo Susana llorando.

**-Esperen-** pidio Archie antes de que Karen hablara.- **Creo que han terminado de hablar y Terry viene para aca.**

_Y efectivamente el actor se estaba levantando sin decir una palabra, siguió subiendo las escaleras sin siquiera voltear a ver a Candy, mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil en el mismo lugar._

**-Voy a ver a Candy**- le dio la mano a Karen en despedida dejándole una tarjeta con sus datos.

_Cuando iba bajando hacia donde estaba Candy, se cruzo con Terry en el mismo escalón, ambos pararon un momento y sin siquiera mirarse._

**-Cuídala**- pidió el actor y sin esperar respuesta siguió con su camino.

_Archie llego hasta donde se encontraba Candy, pidió un Taxi y después en un abrazo protector a su prima que parecía no reaccionar, la ayudo a subir al vehículo._

_Terry llego hasta donde estaban las otras dos chicas, no le importo si habían estado observando, simplemente se dirigió a Karen._

**-Karen , por favor acompaña a Susana al Hotel**- pidió con voz tranquila.

**-Pero…¿y tu?-** cuestiono preocupada por el chico

**-POR FAVOR HAS LO QUE TE PIDO!!!-** grito el actor ya cansado, y Karen sin mas hizo caso.

**-Terry?,-** hablo con voz suave la rubia.

**-Ya basta Susana, por lo menos déjalo en paz un segundo¡¡Vámonos!!-** grito Karen a la rubia.

_Terry siguió caminando hacia el teatro que se encontraba solo, lo cual considero un excelente lugar para poder pensar. _

**si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé  
a hacer eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante si y a cada hora  
mi dulce amiga estas tu**

* * *

ya solo falta una parte, esta algo corto esto, pero es mi primer intento... atte:war pd. la cancion... Artista: **Chayanne** Album: **Sincero** Canción: **Sentada aqui en mi alma**


	3. Chapter 3

_Al día siguiente en el que Terry se encontró con Candy, el chico solo salio del hotel para ir a presentar la obra de teatro y no tener que quedarse más tiempo en Chicago._

_Terminada la función Karen se dirigió al auto que la llevaría al hotel donde se hospedaba la compañía y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien la esperaba dentro de este._

**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

**-Me da gusto volver a verte a mí también-** dijo Archie algo molesto por el tono.

**-Lo siento, pero me sorprendiste¿Cómo es que subiste?-** pregunto intrigada.

**-Tengo mis influencias**- menciono simplemente.

**-Aunque no lo creas me alegra verte, necesitaba hablar urgentemente contigo-** dijo para sorpresa del chico.

**-Iré al punto, estoy muy preocupado por Candy, no ha querido salir ni a comer, Albert no esta y ya no se que hacer con ella, todo fue mi culpa tal vez si no la hubiera traído-** bajo la cabeza triste y apenado.

**-¿Quién es Albert?, bueno en realidad no importa y deja de lamentarte, Terry se encuentra igual, solo salio a presentar la obra y así como llego se retiro sin decir una sola palabra.**

**-Necesito hacer algo, Granchester no es mi persona favorita, pero esto no esta bien.**

**-Yo también lo creo, pero no considero prudente tratar de intervenir entre esos tres para que dejen de hacer tonterías, creo que ellos mismos deben darse cuenta de que están equivocados.**

**-Posiblemente tengas razón… ¿Cuándo se van?-** pregunto interesado.

**-Para eso necesitaba verte, mañana partimos a las 11:00, así que no les queda mucho tiempo para recapacitar y que el cerebro se les ilumine.**

**-Por mi parte le haré saber a Candy que le queda poco tiempo, por si decide recapacitar, algo que honestamente lo dudo.**

**-Hoy note a Terry algo diferente, a pesar de su mutismo siento que estaba algo mas tranquilo¿sabes?, creo que esta pensando seriamente el terminar con Susana.**

**-¿y crees que busque a Candy?-** cuestiono con algo de esperanza.

**-no lo se, es demasiado orgulloso, y Candy demasiado caritativa, pero creo que Terry ya se canso por fin de ese deber impuesto y aunque Candy no este dudo que el quiera seguir viviendo así, Susana y el son dos polos opuestos y Terry encontrara alguna manera de agradecerle el haberlo salvado sin tener que empeñar su vida.**

**-Ojala tengas razón. Alguno de los tres deberá poner las cosas en orden.**

**-Llegamos al hotel-** anuncio Karen **- fue un gusto conocerte y espero todo salga bien con tu prima y se decida a hacer algo, si no se apura te garantizo que muchas estarán muy dispuestas a sanar el corazón de Terry y pelear por la felicidad de el, no por la de una extraña**.

**-Heeyy!!no todo fue culpa de Candy-** se puso a la defensiva Archie.

**-Jajaja lo se, no solo fue culpa de ella pero no puedes negar que tengo razón, además puedes intentar decirle eso, no tienes idea de los efectos que pueden ocasionar los celos en las mujeres.**

**-Lo haré, gracias Karen, si todo sale bien nos volveremos a encontrar, así que hasta pronto-** Archie ayudo a Karen a bajar del vehículo, para después besarle la mano en despedida.

**Por ti hoy me vuelvo a ilusionar,  
por ti hoy descubro un mundo nuevo,  
en ti he encontrado la razón,  
y el sol que ilumina mi sendero.  
Por ti no hay distancias ni fronteras,  
en ti solo existen primaveras.  
Al fin en tus brazos despertar  
y andar el camino que nos queda**.

* * *

_Al día siguiente la compañía de teatro se encontraba desde 30 minutos antes en la estación de trenes, esperado a poder abordar el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Nueva York. Mientras Terry se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes distraído fumando un cigarrillo, Susana aprovecho para poder acercarse a Karen._

**-¿Karen podría hablar contigo un momento?-** solicito Susana.

**-Sobre….-** dudo Karen ante la petición.

**-Necesito un favor, no te llevara mucho tiempo**.

**-Esta bien¿te parece si subimos al tren para estar mas tranquilas?**

_Ambas chicas buscaron un compartimiento vació para poder ponerse cómodas y a petición de Susana nadie pudiera escuchar ni interrumpirlas. Después de la platica que sostuvieron en donde se pudo escuchar de todo, tanto llanto y tristeza de una parte como comprensión de la otra y hasta en ocasiones enojo. Se dirigieron a hacer uso de sus poderes femeninos con el director, que al igual que ellas ya se encontraba dentro del tren, y después de un rotundo éxito de convencimiento regresaron a sus lugares en donde se encontraron con un joven que las esperaba dentro. Karen al verlo decidió ir en busca de algo al comedor para dejarlos platicar tranquilos._

**-Necesito hablar contigo**- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras Susana tomaba asiento en el lugar que quedaba frente a Terry.

**-Permitente hablar a mi primero ¿quieres?-** pidió Susana, a lo que Terry solo asintió.

**-¿sabes por que razón te salve la vida Terry?**

**-…- **esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico y no supo que contestar.

**-Muy simple, porque fuiste todo lo que un día desee, te amaba demasiado así que no lo pensé, cuando te vi en peligro salte para quitarte del camino de las luces y que nada te dañara, no vino a mi mente lo que me podría pasar a mi, y creo que aunque me hubieran dicho antes lo que pasaría lo volvería a hacer, yo solo quería verte vivo, actuando, tocando la armónica, triunfando.**

**-¿Por qué me dices todo esto Susana?-** interrumpe.

**-Después de ver lo que me había pasado en el accidente y darme cuenta de lo que había perdido-** continuo la chica ignorando la pregunta**.- pensé que tu te darías cuenta de cuanto te amaba y que eso haría que te dieras cuenta de que tu también me querías, después de todo yo lo merecía, entre mis falsas creencias y la influencia de mi madre, me convertí yo misma en el peligro del que quería salvarte y en la persona que de cualquier manera acabo con tu vida, hoy al ver los resultados de esos actos que cometí para mantenerte a mi lado me doy cuenta que el sacrificio que hice y lo que perdí ya no valen la pena.-** Susana hablaba sin poder mirar a Terry a los ojos, eso lo haría todo mas difícil, así que solo miraba hacia un punto fijo en la ventana.

**-Susana yo…**

**-Déjame continuar por favor.-**pidió con lágrimas en los ojos- **En estos días me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y gracias a ellas pude llegar a una conclusión¡ya no quiero seguir siendo esa persona! Y no lo hago solamente por ti, y mucho menos por Candy, lo hago principalmente por mi, porque creo que merezco algo mas, alguien que me de todo, no solamente caridad y eso que merezco tu no me lo puedes dar... Pero sobre todo Terry porque te salve la vida para eso, para que vivieras.**

**-No entiendo…-** Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba¿acaso se estaba despidiendo?

**-Escucha: tienes dos opciones, Karen te consiguió un permiso para quedarte dos semanas en Chicago, y puedes hacer en estas dos semanas lo que mejor te convenga, claro regresar después a reintegrarte a la obra y dar lo mejor de ti en ella demostrar que eres el mejor actor y como antes con ese brillo especial que te caracterizaba y que demostraba que tenias por quien vivir y por quien salir adelante. Además de hacer algo por mi, tienes que ser feliz y vivir lo mejor que puedas, lograr todo lo que te propongas, tienes que demostrarme que el sacrificio que hice no fue en vano, demuéstrame que lo que hice al salvarte valió la pena.**

**-Ooooo….-** Karen salio de detrás de la puerta, después de escuchar de incógnita parte de la conversación **- Como segunda opción puedes quedarte en este sucio tren y ser infeliz el resto de tu vida, y de paso arruinar la de nosotros con tu mal carácter.-** dijo Karen con una sonrisa mientras ambos chicos la observaban.

**-¿Susana tu que harás?-** pregunto volviendo a la chica que estaba frente a el, preocupado por el futuro de esta.

**-Oh! Ella estará bien!.-** contesto Karen por Susana, lo que provoco que la rubia la mirara de manera graciosa y que le dio a entender a Karen que no era con ella el asunto y que se callara, después la rubia continuo.

**-No es fácil decir adiós, duele, y aunque de cierta manera yo se que nos volveremos a ver, ahora necesito alejarme un poco, pero volveré y cuando lo haga volveré como tu mayor fan… o mejor dicho, la segunda-** rectifico recordando a alguien- **y espero que también puedas aceptarme como una amiga. En cuanto a que voy a hacer, me va a encantar conocer otros lugares y tal vez encontrar otra afición, ahora me doy cuenta que puedo hacer muchas cosas.**

**-Susana gracias! Siempre voy a estar agradecido de todo lo que has hecho por mí –** dijo honestamente Terry, sintiendo en esos momentos mas cariño por Susana**.- A ti también Karen muchas gracias.**

**-Basta! no te pongas sentimental Granchester y baja del tren.-**dijo conmovida Karen.

**Luchare por tu amor  
te entregare hasta el alma  
todo el valor que hay en mi corazón  
es tu nombre que me acompaña.  
Luchare por tu amor  
por este sentimiento  
es una luz, un disparo,  
es un grito es la fuerza  
que me da aliento.**

_Terry se despidió de ellas, prometiendo seguir en contacto con Susana. Bajo del tren y justo estaba en el último escalón cuando Karen lo alcanzo._

**-Sabes Granchester?, mi tío tiene una casa en Florida-** menciono en tono sospechoso **- y no ira hasta dentro de 3 meses, Florida es un lugar precioso y mi tío estaría muy agradecido de que alguien fuera y vigilara que todo se encuentra en orden ¿no lo crees?, en una ocasión una rubia enfermera fue a cuidar de una tipa un poco loca y neurótica, aunque debo mencionar guapísima, talentosa e inteligente, por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar lo magnifico que es estar en ese lugar tan calido y lleno de lugares preciosos que visitar. ¡¡ Toma las llaves!!- **grito arrogándoselas a Terry, que las cacho en el aire- **son las llaves de la casa de mi tío, tendrás muchísima suerte si te llegaras a encontrar con esa enfermera rubia, porque ella te podría guiar a la casa de mi tío, y podrías disfrutar de unas magnificas vacaciones, claro si ella no es tan atolondrada como para olvidar la dirección.- **dijo Karen recordando lo atolondrada que podía ser Candy.- **¡mucha suerte! Y nos vemos en dos semanas.**

_Terry por lo poco expresivo que es, y al no estar acostumbrado a tener amigos que le hicieran favores solo le pudo mostrar a Karen una gran sonrisa, que dijo mas de mil palabras para Karen. Terry estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de Karen._

**-HEEEYY!! Terry!!-** Karen se asomo por una ventana del tren

**-¿si? –** volteo a verla

**-¿sabes si el primo de Candy tiene algún compromiso con alguien?**

**-¿el elegante?-** cuestiono Terry en burla y asombro.

**-Si ese!!**

**-Lo lamento Karen pero creo que si, siempre estaba con una niña tímida, además no creo que ustedes dos se pudieran llevar bien, los dos son unos pesados,egocentricos y esa no es una buena combinación jajaja….-** soltó una sonora carcajada.

**-Ahhh!! Con que tu humor regreso ehhh?, veremos si te parece tan gracioso que hable con Robert y te quiten el permiso-** le regreso Karen jugando.

**-Esta bien, esta bien, calmate… además tu no harías eso.-** siguió Terry seguro de lo que decía-** le diré a Archie que tiene una admiradora y si esta disponible, le daré tu dirección.**

**-Gracias!!!!!!!!-** grito nuevamente Karen mientras el tren comenzaba su marcha.

**Por ti nada ya me detendrá  
Por ti enfrentándome sin miedo  
Serás mi refugio hasta el final  
Mi fe y mi guía hacia mis sueños**

* * *

_Terry se quedo viendo partir el tren, se sentía muy bien, el iba a intentar hablar con toda la honestidad del mundo con Susana, pero ella se le adelanto, y quizá fue lo mejor el que ella se desahogara y no que el posiblemente la lastimara mas con sus palabras. Pero ¿ahora que haría? En realidad no cambiaban mucho las cosas, Posiblemente Candy seguiría rechazándolo y posiblemente ella le pediría que regresara con Susana, aunque el ya no estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos viendo como se seguía alejando en tren cuando de pronto escucho unos gritos que le parecían familiares._

**- espere!!! Deténgase!!!**

_La chica rubia en su carrera por alcanzar el tren y entre la multitud no se fijo que paso junto a el sin verlo. Cuando se detuvo, comenzó a llorar de la impotencia de que una vez mas a la cuenta no lo había alcanzado. Después de unos momentos en que miraba el camino por el que se había marchado el tren, sintió como alguien a su espalda ponía la mano sobre su hombro._

**-parece que la señorita pecas perdió su tren -** dijo Terry detrás de ella.

_Candy volteo rápidamente al escuchar su voz y la forma en que la llamaba, al verlo se sorprendió y en un arrebato se lanzo a abrazarlo y por la fuerza en que llevaba ambos cayeron al suelo._

**-Terry!! estas aquí!!, pensé que no te alcanzaría, no te vayas, perdóname¿puedes perdonarme?, no quiero que te marches, no así, vine corriendo tras el tren, pero no había transportes disponibles, llegue corriendo y vi el tren marcharse, pensé que había llegado tarde una vez mas.-** Candy hablaba rápidamente palabras incomprensibles, Terry se preguntaba como alguien tan pequeño podría tener tanto aire en los pulmones para poder hablar tan rápido y sin respirar**.- espera un momento-** dijo de pronto Candy rompiendo el abrazo y aun ambos en el suelo, solo se incorporo un poco apoyada en sus brazos para verlo a los ojos**.-¿Qué haces aquí?... pensé que tu tren salía a las11:00, Archie me dijo que a esa hora salías y que otras te consolarían y que tus fans…-** Candy seguía con su parloteo hasta que Terry la detuvo.

**-Alto ahí pecosa!!, toma aire!!!, además estas comenzando a marearme y solo entendí como 3 palabras de todo eso que dijiste.-** le dijo con una gran sonrisa-** Ahora ¿podrías quitarte de encima?, no es que me moleste, en realidad lo encuentro algo tentador y sobre todo encantador el poderte ver desde este ángulo, pero sucede que la gente esta comenzando a mirarnos de una manera muy extraña.**

_Después de que Candy se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban y frente a tanta gente se puso de rodillas roja de la vergüenza, después Terry se incorporo rápido y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

**Luchare por tu amor  
te entregare hasta el alma  
todo el valor que hay en mi corazón  
es tu nombre que me acompaña.  
Luchare por tu amor  
por este sentimiento  
es una luz, un disparo,  
es un grito es la fuerza  
que me da aliento.**

* * *

**-Quiero saber algo Candy…¿Qué haces realmente aquí¿Con que intenciones venias¿Qué buscabas en ese tren?.**

**-Bueno son muchas preguntas en realidad-** dijo Candy poniéndose nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos.- **pues… pues… veras… yo.- **de pronto recordó algo**.- Espera! Yo te había preguntado primero ¿Qué haces aquí?¿no era ese el tren en el que te marcharías a Nueva York?**

**-Cobarde! Y en realidad no se si realmente lo preguntaste, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste hace unos momentos. Y si ese era mi tren, solo que yo baje, necesitaba buscar a alguien, tal vez tu puedas ayudarme a encontrarla.-** menciono con una media sonrisa muy característica de el**.- es una chica rubia, pecosa, nariz pequeña, y sobre todo muy pero muy entrometida.-** dijo el chico en tono de burla.

**-Insolente.-** le dijo la chica sacandole la lengua.

**-Wooow!!!¿Por que tanta agresividad¿acaso la conoces?**

**-¿en verdad pensabas buscarme?-** pregunto en un tono melancólico.

**-Si. –** contesto el sin decir mas.

**-¿Y Susana?-** a pesar de sus intenciones, la chica le seguía preocupando.

**-Yo ya respondí a tu pregunta, ahora es tu turno ¿no lo crees?- **Terry insistió en saber la respuesta, aunque creía ya saber las razones, solo que esta vez necesitaba estar seguro de que ella quería lo mismo que el sin importarle nada.

**-Pues… después de pensarlo todo el día, me di cuenta de que no podía dejar ir mi vida en ese tren y…-** Candy se vio interrumpida.

**-No necesito saber mas y creo que tu tampoco-** a Terry lo sorprendió la respuesta de Candy y eso era suficiente para el, ya después tendría tiempo de platicarle lo que paso con Susana**.- Tu estas aquí y yo estoy aquí, es todo lo que necesitamos saber por el momento. ¿estas de acuerdo?**

**-Sí, por su puesto que sí.-** contesto con resolución.

**-¿vino alguien contigo?-** pregunto recordando algo.

**-no, solo vine yo,¿Por qué?**

**-¿Qué opinas de Florida?-** cuestiono con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, que dejo con muchas dudas a Candy.

**-¿Qué estas tramando?-** dijo asustada dando un paso hacia atrás.

**-Raptarte!!!, aunque espero sea voluntariamente.**

**-¿Qué?-** dijo sorprendida.

**-Es muy simple. Te llevo conmigo y punto**.

**-Y… ¿podremos visitar a Paty?-** pregunto con una sonrisa sorprendente, que le dejo claro a el que la felicidad no era solamente por ver a su amiga, si no mas bien en complicidad con el.

**-Podremos visitar a quien tu quieras pecosa.-**contesto el con una sonrisa igual que la de ella

**-oH!!! Archie se va morir de un ataque cuando se de cuenta de que me fui contigo!**

**-No te preocupes le traeremos una linda y cara camisa de recuerdo, jajaja.**

**-Y la tía abuela!!! Ya me puedo imaginar su cara jajaja. Y sobre todo lo que dira..."Candice eso no es digno de una dama"**- imito la voz de la anciana, así riendo se fueron abrazados, hacia la taquilla a comprar los boletos para poder marcharse en el siguiente tren hacia Florida.

_Así pasaron unas horas platicando, de miles de cosas mientras esperaban el tren que los llevaría a pasar una de las mejores vacaciones que tendrían en su vida, contando con que serian muchas, y todas con diferentes emociones._

_Abordaron el tren, en un compartimiento que era para ellos solos. Después de varias horas de viaje Candy se quedo dormida en el regazo de Terry, mientras el jugaba con su ensortijado cabello. Terry miraba por la ventana el paisaje y se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso como en esos momentos. Mientras Candy dormía el seguía hablando con ella, conciente de que no lo podía escuchar._

**- ¿sabes algo Candy?, aun no se como responder el quien soy, ahora menos que nunca. No puede ser algo tan sencillo o simple, podemos estar conformados de miles de cosas,profesiones, nombres o características, pero nada de eso somos en realidad. Pero ahora hay una diferencia, ahora estoy seguro de algo que puede ayudar a esa incógnita. Ahora con toda seguridad se que, _SIN TI YO SOY NADA_**

* * *

bueno ese es el final, espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito. No se si seguir escribiendo sobre este mismo, resulta que encontre en esto una manera de desahogo.¿ustedes que creen?. La cancion es de Alejandro Fernandez. 


End file.
